Lorraine's Nightmare Event (2015)
Description Summer is just starting, and so are Lorraine's Nightmares! An Arc Lich has invaded Lorraine's dreams turning them in to frightening nightmares and only you can stop them. Enter the shadowy depths of her mind to defeat the Arch Lich and his undead minions so she can finally sleep peacefully! Details *Log in everyday to receive the quest The Eight Nightmares Of Lorraine. **The quest resets every day at 7:00am PDT. **You may only partake in the event while you have this quest. *Lorraine will be located northwest of Dunbarton's square (right next to Lorna) for the duration of the event. *To begin the mission, have the party leader of a group of four to six players talk to Lorraine. You will enter a desolate version of the outside area of Abb Neagh Castle, where you will RP as yourself, similar to the Advancement Arena. **In this instance, you only retain your equipment, excluding weapons, and your stats will be significantly lowered. You will not have your title nor guild name, nor what ever was in your inventory prior to entering available to you. In exchange for your items, you will be given five Lorna's Goldboxes or Pan's Goldboxes, 20 Phoenix Feathers, 20 Bandages, 5 Firewood, and 3 Ice Mines. **All equipment will be replaced with a stock version for the duration of the role-play quest. *Two NPCs, Marcellus and Lorraine, will be at the area where the party enters the nightmare. **At the beginning, talk to Marcellus to choose what style of fighting you want to use throughout the battle. After choosing your destiny, he can be used to buy stats (in increments of 10 for stats and 50 for max HP, MP, and Stamina) and skill ranks with the Gold you receive from defeating the monsters. **Any skill that is capped can be ranked beyond its cap limit (i.e. Meditation can be ranked beyond 8). **The destinies are Warrior/Fighter, Alchemist/Archer, and Mage/Bard. There is a limit of two players per class. **Choosing a destiny automatically places two weapons of the respective item in their weapon slots as well as ammunition based on their race. **Human Warriors/Fighters receive a Celtic Royal Knight Sword, Round Shield, and Hobnail Knuckle; Alchemist/Archers receive a Cylinder, Celtic Royal Crossbow, and 1,000 Bolts; and Mages/Bards receive a Celtic Guardian Staff and a Mandolin. **Elf Warriors/Fighters receive a Celtic Royal War Hammer, Round Shield, and Hobnail Knuckle; Alchemist/Archers receive a Cylinder, Elven Short Bow, and 1000 Arrows; and Mages/Bards receive a Celtic Guardian Staff and Lute. **Giant Warriors/Fighters receive Celtic Royal War Hammer, Vales Shield, and Hobnail Knuckle; Alchemist/Archers receive a Cylinder, Wood Atlatl, and 1,000 Long Javelins; and Mages/Bards receive Celtic Guardian Staff and Ukulele. *Lorraine will have a store where you can buy potions, alchemy crystals, and various consumables (arrows, javelins, ice mines, firewood, etc.) with Gold. **The NPCs can be damaged, moved, and killed (via Ice Mine by planting it and shooting it, or other). However, they will spawn soon after in the place where they have last stood. Their shops will not be affected, and will remain in combat mode for the duration of the Nightmare round. *After approximately one minute after all classes have been chosen, undead monsters will begin to spawn. The objective is to protect the castle, which has 50 HP, from being damaged. There will be eight waves and three different bosses with one minute breaks in between each round. **Monsters will run directly for the castle entrance and only stop to hit a player once after being provoked. **Unlike normal zombies, all types of ghastly zombies have human running speed. **For each monster that reaches the castle, one point of HP will be taken off the building. In the case of a boss monster (Ghastly Lich) reaching the castle, 5 points of damage are dealt. *Each round apparently has a time limit before automatically failing. *For each successive round, the EXP and Gold reward is increased. However, players will not receive a notice about how much Gold was received. **581,000 EXP, 51,200 Gold, and a Lorraine's Sweet Dream Box are rewarded upon completing all 8 rounds. *Upon completing all 8 rounds, there is an extra round where Sheep Wolves will spawn. Defeat them to receive a cutscene. After the cutscene, you will be teleported out of the mission. **Reno the warrior, Vey the mage, and Tion the archer will appear to assist you. **Even if you fail the extra round you will still be rewarded. Rounds Tips Quest Rewards Equipment Enchants Materials Miscellaneous Trivia Category:Nexon Events Category:Nexon Events (2015)